Unexpected Mates
by moewe93
Summary: Bella is lured in by Edward, but after the James incident it wears of and she remembers what a special someone back in Phoenix told her. Will it still be in time to right her wrongs? And what does Edward have to say about this? Read to find out! Also futa warning for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: All rights belong to SM, I own nothing but my own OC ;)**

**_Also, this is my very first story and English is not my native tongue, so please let me know what you think. Plus I don't know right now if I'm going to continue, that depends on your feedback._**

* * *

><p>"Bella!", I heard my mom yell from downstairs. Sighing I grabbed my bag and made my way to where she was standing at the end of the stairs. Being the clumsy me I nearly fell over the last step and just bearly managed to catch myself and to not fall flat on my face.<p>

„Come on, we got to hurry, otherwise you will miss the plane!", my mom said urgently, whilst searching for her car keys.

I still couldn't believe I agreed to the idea of moving back to rainy old Forks and live with my dad, just so that my mom could travel the world with her new husband Phil. It was not that I didn't like the guy or didn't wish for them to be happy together, but I found it a bit unfair, that I was the one to suffer for their happiness. I was the one who had to leave my few friends and the sun behind and yet I still did it, because I just couldn't bare to see the disappointed look on my moms face whenever we talked about the possibilities that she had to still be with Phil when he travelled and she had to stay behind for me.

I know it probably wasn't the wisest choice to give in that easily, but my mom could be pretty persuasive if she wanted to be. So that's how I found myself sitting in the back of my moms car and listening to her and Phil talk nonstop about where they would go first to enjoy their marriage. After only five minutes which seemed to last a lot longer I put in my earphones and turned up the volume of my music. I recently started listening to classic rock songs such as `White Wedding´ by Billy Idol or `Jump´ by Van Halen. They would just distract my mind from everything else and that was basically what I attempted at doing when listening to music.

At the airport I was met with a huge surprise. I just left my mom and Phil at the entrance, convincing them, that it wasn't necessary for them to bring me the whole way to the check-in, when i heard someone call my name. I spun around, scanning the mass of people, who were here as early as I was. It didn't took me long to spot the tall and lanky figure of my best friend making her way through a group of people.

I couldn't help but smile at her, she had been out of town for the last two weeks, so that I hadn't had a chance to speak with her and say goodbye before I had to go to the airport. When she reached me, she instantly pulled me into one of her bearhugs and murmured into my ear. „I'm going to miss you Bells."

I nearly choked on the tears that threatened to spill over, but I had promised myself earlier, that there wouldn't be any tears at the airport. It was just embarrassing for me to be that emotional in front of strangers. So I simply pulled her closer to me with all the strenght I could muster. I knew, that I never could hurt her, her body was too undestructable for me to pull that off.

I remembered the day when she told me about what she was and how confused and scared I had been for about a week, before I couldn't go any longer without my best friend. Now that I knew about her for approximately three years, there was only one thing I wanted to know, before I left for Forks with no closure of when I would see her again. „Please tell me before I have to go Cori. You promised me!"

She pulled out of my hug and studied me intently. There must've been somtehing in my eyes, because she nodded slightly and then pulled my left wrist to her to look at. She pulled my sleeve up a bit and then caressed the smooth flesh there with her thumb. To anybody who didn't know about her and what she was, it must've looked really strange the way she stared at my wrist. Then she looked me in the eyes and mumbled. „Mary Alice Brandon. That is the name of your soulmate Bells. I can't see what supernatural creature she is though, so please be careful."

I nodded and smiled my thanks at her. Before I got another chance to open my mouth and ask her another question, my flight was called and I hurried to the check-in.

After handing over my luggage and stepping in line for the body check I looked back and saw Cori standing there, looking a little lost. I waved and smiled as she waved back. I knew, that she wasn't happy about me moving away to Forks. I was the only person here she could really talk to, the only one who knew everything about her. I just hoped, that late night phone calls and mails would be enough till the winter break, when she would be comming to visit me.

With one last look at my best friend I went through the securety check and made my way over to the waiting area for when my flight would be called for bording. This new chapter of my life clearly would be interesting to say the least.

The whole flight to Seattle I had time to think about the name she had given me. I wasn't really that surprised, that it was a girl who would be my soulmate, as I have been attracted to other girls before, but I was nervous as hell about the whole soulmate part. Cori told me, that it was very unusual for a human to have a mating bond on them, which she could read. Normally humans weren't capable of forming such strong bonds. The only exceptions she met where humans that were destined to belong to the supernatural world. That was one of the main points, why she confided in me. She was convinced, that I was destined to be more than a mere human and quite frankly I was very intrigued by that idea. I was quite sure, that life as a supernatural would suit me better than the life I was living right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I finally managed to write that second chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

The flight from Seattle to Port Angeles was very uneventful and I nearly drifted of to sleep twice, but the thought of meeting my dad again after so many years always worked to wake me up. I truly began to panic a little, when I grabbed my suitcase and began scanning the small hall of the airport for my father.

A gruff voice suddenly called my name and when I turned in that direction I saw a middle aged man in his police uniform, who was nervously smoothing down his mustache. My dad hadn't really aged that much since I last saw him and he still was as awkward as I was when in an uncomfortable situation.

I quickly made my way towards him to avoid beeing noticed by anyone else and soon found myself pulled in an awkward hug.

„I'm happy to see you again Bella. I hope the flight was good?"

„Yeah, don't worry Char-dad. The flight was okay."

He nodded and pretended like he didn't hear my little slip-up. My mom always refered to him as Charlie and so I kind of picked that habit up too. When around him though that might not be the best idea, he was after all my dad and I know he was trying very hard to live up to my expectations.

The ride in the police cruiser was mostly quiet, I only asked how his work was going and when I would have to start school – which he told me would be next Monday, which ment in two days – and he just asked in return if I would be okay with eating at the diner, since he couldn't really cook.

When we finally passed a sign that read _Welcome to Forks _I felt relieved, the tiredness of the flight began to kick in and I was pretty sure, that I would go straight to bed after dinner.

The small diner my father took me to was owned by an elderly but very nice couple, that seemed to remember me from when I used to visit Charlie over the holidays. It was a little awkward to say the least, when the man told me what my favorite dessert used to be. Thankfully Charlie asked him to give us some space, so that we could catch up a little.

The silence that fell over our table made me squirm in my seat and fiddle with my hands. Charlie cleared his throat and finally asked the first question. „So how come you decided to stay with your old man all of the sudden? If I remember correctly, the last time we talked you said, that you hated the weather here."

I had said a lot more than that and even remembering made me blush, but I hurried to answer anyway. „I wanted to give mom some space and I figured, that it might be a good idea to come live with you for a while. Small towns aren't that bad you know and I'm pretty sure I'll be used to the rain in no time."

„Well, if you say so. I'm just really glad you're here."

At that I blushed even more and silently thanked the gods, when our waitress came up in that exact moment to bring our food.

While the burger was surprisingly good, I really hoped, that I wouldn't have to eat here every day. If that happened, it would get boring after less than a week, because there were so few things on the menue.

„Hey dad, would you mind if I cooked some of the evenings? I don't want you to spend all your money on take-out or the diner."

„Oh sure thing Bella. But I fear you need to go grocerie shopping tomorrow if you want to make anything else than bacon and eggs."

He looked a little sheepish at that and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. It was a miracle how he was still as healthy as he looked if he only ate such junk.

After dinner we drove through the town, so that my dad could show me where the supermarket, the small library and the school were at. Then we finally arrived at his house. It was nothing special really, just a small two-storey house that could do with a new paint job. It looked exactly like I remembered it and after we stepped inside I realized, that my dad didn't change a thing about the house since my mom moved out with me when I was little.

Sighing I followed him upstairs and prayed, that he at least adjusted my old room a little, because I seriously could do without the purple walls and all the crayon paintings that I drew.

Luckily my dad thought so too, because what waited for me behind the door was nothing like my old childhood room. The walls were painted white, at the far corner stood a queensized bed with dark red bedding, an old rocking chair stood in the opposide corner next to a huge empty bookshelf and under the large window stood a wide desk with a shiny new laptop on top.

„I hope you like it. I asked your mother about what colors you liked, but she seemed not to be very certain, so I just stayed with neutral colors."

„Its perfect dad. I'm not that much of a colorful person, so neutral is good with me."

I could visibly see him relax and nod to himself, than he sat down my suitcase and said: „Well, I'll give you time to settle in. I'm sure you must be tired, so feel free to go to bed without saying good night first. I will be watching some sports downstairs."

After Charlie had left I looked around my room once more and tried to think of it as my home. It wouldn't really come that easilly, but I was sure, that I would fit in here after some time.

I obviously had miscalculated how tired I was, for I found myself still completely dressed, half on my bed and half on the ground the next morning. Groaning I got up and stretched till all jolts were popped and then proceeded to take a shower and start the only day off I got here before I would start school.

The next problem arose when I stood in the kitchen, my eyes unblinking on the more than half empty fridge in front of me. It looked like Charlie hadn't been joking. There were a couple of beers, three eggs, some bacon and a glass with red peppers.

A fast search troughout the rest of the kitchen showed me, that there wasn't even bread or something else I could make myself for breakfast. Sighing I sat down at the kitchen table and began thinking. I didn't have a car, so I wouldn't be able to get as much, but I knew where the supermarket was and it wouldn't be that long of a walk.

Deciding, that I wouldn't wake Charlie to ask him for money, I scribbled down a note to inform him of where I went and grabbed the set of keys he gave to me yesterday.

Walking through the still mostly empty streets was kind of weired and if it hadn't been such a small town it also would have been a little bit scary. But this was after all Forks and so I only had to put up with some weird looks, for the people didn't recognize me.

Reaching the supermarket I nearly did a double take, when I spotted the car in the parking lot. There was a shiny red BMW convertible, meaning that there obviously where new people in this town, because the last time I checked with my dad noone wealthy was living here.

Walking up to the entrance I felt some sort of giddiness upown the possibility of meeting the owner of that car. Accompanying that giddiness was some sort of ticklish feeling that crept all over my skin and seemed to form a warm spot right in my stomach. It was definetly something new, but it wasn't exactly unpleasant, so I just tried to ignore it and entered the supermarket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: Well it is Sunday and I had nothing better to do on my weekend, so I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

With a small basket in my hands and a load of jumbled thoughts on my mind, I began to wander through the isles. The search for the things that I needed to get soon turned into a search after the owner of that stunning car outside.

It wasn't until I came into the isle with all the baking ingredients, that I came upon another person beside myself and nearly stopped dead in my tracks. There, not two feet in front of me stood a petite girl with unruly midnight blue hair, that almost seemed black. She was trying to reach for some special kind of flour on the highest shelf. But due to her being so small, she wasn't able to reach it and I seemed to be momentarily frozen on the spot, because all I could do was stare at her wide eyed with my heart beating so fast, it seemed close from bursting out of my chest.

After what felt like eternity to me the girl finally gave up and I could here a frustrated huff coming from her. Somehow, I wasn't even so sure where it came from, I managed to get myself moving and came up beside the smaller girl. I grabbed one pack of the flour and held it out to her.

„Oh thank you! I would have never reached that without getting the help of my sister. She is way taller than I am. I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen."

For another moment I was rendered speechless, her voice sounded so smooth and had a unique note to it, which I never detected in a voice before. Her eyes were sparkling with mirth and happiness and finally I managed to respond. „I'm Bella Swan."

„Your the chiefs daughter right? Everyone at school speaks about you."

I couldn't help but blush at that and mumbled a „I hoped they would just ignore me."

„Why would they want to ignore you? You're a pretty young woman who seems nice and helpful. I bet anyone would want to know someone like you."

„I'm really not that special Alice. I bet that you and your sister were also new kids that everyone wanted to know."

At that Alice looked like she would blush, but no sign of red could be detected on her cheeks and I found myself wishing, that I was able to have that much control over my blushing habits.

Though before I could voice another question, a tall and very beautiful blonde appeared behind Alice and had a sudden frown on her face, when she spotted me. At least I was pretty sure, that it was me who she frowned upon.

„What is taking you so long Alice?", her voice was soft and cold at the same time, if that was even possible and I found myself moving a bit behind Alice, as if to use her as a shield from that fierce warrior-woman.

Alice on the other hand didn't seem to find the blonde's voice the least bit frightening and just shrugged. „I couldn't reach the flour. Bella helped me get it though."

Then she turned around to me and said with her soft voice „That is my sister Rosalie. She will also be going to school with us, although she is a senior."

I somehow managed to nod to the blonde and tried a small smile, which failed quite pathetically, when Rosalie sneered at me again.

„Uhm...It was really nice meeting you. I guess I will see you at school tomorrow. But now I should really be going. I still need to make breakfast before my dad has to leave for work."

With those words said I hurried out of the aisle as fast as I dared without crashing into something.

I just rounded the corner, when I clearly heard a slapping sound and Alice's voice, that sounded nothing like before, while she scolded her sister for beeing so mean. Somehow the knowledge that Alice was nothing like her sister and actually seemed to have liked talking to me reassured me and made that warm feeling in my stomach return.

It wasn't all that long, that I finished my shopping and carried to bags outside the shop to start my way back home, when I heard someone call my name. To my great surprise it was Rosalie who appeared at my side and with a somewhat apologetically expression she ran a hand through her long golden hair and said „I'm sorry for acting so harsh towards you. It is just, that most of the people in this small town despise my family somehow. I think they are jealous, but that doesn't give them any excuses to act so very unkind towards us. Especially towards Alice, who is the nicest person one can possibly meet. When I saw you together I just assumed you were one of those people. Though clearly you are not and so I want to apologize for beeing rude myself. Would you accept my offer of driving you home? Alice noticed, that you don't have a car of your own."

I was very sure, that nobody had ever surprised me that much in my whole life. Not even Cori was able to surprise me that much when she told me what she was. I always had suspected, that there was something different about her and now Rosalie managed to completely throw me out of balance, for I never imagined her to be someone who would apologize.

So naturally I couldn't decline her offer, because I was way to curious about how she came to realize, that I wasn't like the other people in town.

Sitting in the backseat of the red BMW next to Alice was making me feel all kinds of nervous and I couldn't really explain why. Just that it was a good nervousness and every time Alice would lightly touch my hand or arm to emphasize something she was saying send sparks through my body.

It didn't take Rosalie long to reach the small house where I now lived and when I saw, that the police cruiser of my father no longer stood outside, I sighed deeply.

„It seems like there was no need to rush here after all. My father already left for work, but maybe you would like to come inside for a bit? I'd really like to get to know you better, so that I won't be completely lost at school tomorrow."

„Oh of course we will. Right Rose?"

There was a very quiet growl which seemed to be coming from the blond, but I couldn't be really sure if I wasn't just imagining things. But when we stepped out of the car and I saw a very small ray of sunshine glittering on Rosalie's hand, I kept thinking about what Cori told me about all the different kind of supernatural creatures and how it was very likely that I would run into some of them here in Forks just because of the supposedly old magic that lived in the nature here.

Inside Charlie's small house I kept noticing how Rosalie and Alice both avoided any direct contact with the sporadic rays of sunshine that came through one of the windows. I was sure they were doing this as to not alert me to the beautiful and not at all subtle sparkling of their skin. The only supernatural creatures that possesed skin like that were vampires and neither Rosalie nor Alice seemed anything like those creatures Cori told me about. Their eyes weren't red and not once did they try and eat me. Also the fact, that I found them in a supermarket actually buying food like any other person would wasn't really what I would associate with vampires.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't here what Rosalie had asked me and just when Alice touched me and send those sparks through me, came I back to reality. My signature blush crept to my cheeks and I mumbled a hasty apology.

„Penny for your thoughts Bella. That must have been some serious business if it took three tries from Alice to get through to you."

For a moment I hesitated, but then I remembered another thing Cori told me and after I locked eyes with Alice I said very seriously „I was thinking how you reminded me of vampires because of your sparkling skin, but you don't have the red eyes and you didn't try to eat me. I'm rather confused to be honest."

For several seconds there was just silence and I desperatly kept staring in Alice's eyes. Finally she responded very quietly „If you knew we were vampires, then why did you invite us inside your home and why aren't you screaming or running from us?"

„Why would I be running from you? That wouldn't make very much sense considering how fast you are now would it?"

That was the moment were Rosalie started laughing. She was laughing so hard, that if she would have been human she probably would be crying by now.

„You are one strange human Bella, but I have to say I rather like you."

At that I couldn't help but smile widely at them. Maybe I would find my soulmate in this rainy old town after all. Cori must have had her reasons to wish me luck for my stay.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took me so long, I just had so much on my mind...hope you enjoy.**

**Also, to answer some questions that have occured: My quotation marks are upside down, because I use a German writing program and in Germany they are like that^^ I will try to change them though.**

**Next, Cori will be the one to have the g!p, because with Rose's past, I thought that might be an interesting fact to work out :)**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Despite the fact, that neither Alice nor Rosalie were able to eat any human food and had a very clear dislike for the smell, they staid and watched me make a small breakfast for myself.

After eating I showed them to my room and asked them all kind of questions about vampires. Cori hadn't been very informative when she told me about all the different supernatural creatures.

Rosalie at first wasn't really comfortable with me knowing all those things and kept reminding Alice, that it was against the rules. She didn't explain which rules she meant, but Alice surely thought they weren't that important.

All the time we spent in my room talking, Alice was near me and touching me most of the time, even if it was just small gestures like a hand on mine or brushing a strand of my hair out of my face. That warm and tingly feeling didn't leave me once and soon I found myself reciprocating her touches. Every time I would reach out to play with the hem of her shirt or to lay my hand on her knee I could see a small smile dancing across her lips.

Our conversation came to a very abrupt halt, when I asked them about how they came to be vampires. At first I thought I made some mistake and began to panic, but than Alice squeezed my hand to assure me and said very quietly "I don't remember much about my past. All I knew when I woke up as a vampire was my name and the urge to find something important. Rose's past is something she has to tell you herself, but it wasn't very pleasant and is not suitable for this conversation I think."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"Yes, you didn't know and that is why none of us is angry at you Bella."

After a few more reassurances my heart was able to slow down from its panic, but the flow of our conversation had been broken and it didn't take long after that for Rosalie and Alice to bid their goodbye. I couldn't help but hug Alice on the doorstep and breath in her unique calming scent one last time before I would be able to see her tomorrow in school.

Only when Rosalie coughed lightly behind us, did we let go of each other and with a radiant smile Alice told me, that she couldn't wait to see me again the next day and that she wanted to introduce me to the rest of her so called siblings.

After they left, my mind seemed to be stuck on the warm feeling, that I had every time Alice was near me. I didn't know what it was and before I had time to register what I was doing, I had dialed Cori's number and waited anxiously for her to pick up.

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"I need your help with something Cori. I ran into some vampires and there are those weird feelings, that I never had before and I'm just really lost right now."

For a moment I was met with silence, then I heard a sharp intake of breath. "They didn't hurt you or anything?"

"No,no. I have the feeling they wouldn't do something like that."

"Okay, so tell me about those weird feelings."

"Well, I met them in the supermarket and right before I went inside the ticklish feeling started, then when I really met Alice there was also this warmth in the pit of my stomach and every time she touched me there were sparks on my skin. At least it felt like sparks."

There was a very loud and also very uncharacteristic squeal on the other end of the phone. It was so unexpected, that I nearly dropped the phone I had pressed against my ear.

"Oh I am so happy for you Bells. You found your mate, now tell me everything about her. I can't wait to meet her when I come down there for winter break."

Laughing I obliged and continued to tell Cori everything about Alice I knew so far and also that she remembered nothing of her past, which might be the reason, why she didn't use her real name.

I stayed on the phone with Cori until Charlie came home and called me down for dinner. I promised her, that I would call again the next evening to let her know about the first day at school and the rest of the vampires. It seemed like the Cullens where something unusual, because for what Cori knew, vampires normally traveled only in pairs or in groups of three.

AlicePOV

I nearly bounced in my seat when Rose drove us home, after we left Bella at her house. Only her light growl kept me momentarily still. I just couldn't believe, that I finally found her. A mate for a vampire was their world, they meant everything to them and to not have that for over a hundred years was some kind of torture I wouldn't wish even my worst enemies.

It helped, that we lived as a family, but those of us who had a mate just went different about in there lives. There were Carlisle and Esme as well as Emmet and Jasper. Rose, Edward and myself where the ones without a mate yet.

My musings stopped when we turned off the main road and onto the hidden driveway to our house. I didn't want Edward to hear my thoughts about Bella and to probably tell everyone already about her and my feelings before I had the chance to do that.

When Rose parked inside the garage, she turned to me with one of her rare smiles and whispered "I'm happy for you Alice. She is made for you, you will be absolutely perfect together."

If I were be able to, I would have cried at her words, because I knew how hard it was for her to see me, her best friend, leave her side to be with my mate.

I could only hope, that she would find her mate soon, there had been enough pain in her past, she shouldn't be suffering as a vampire as well.

When we entered the house, only Carlisle and Esme were home. Although Esme wasn't really that much older than me or Rose, she had become a true mother figure over the years and so when I nearly bounced inside, she knew something important happened today.

"What did you two do, that took you so long to get home. Last I remembered you hated being in a supermarket."

"I had a vision last night, that told me I had to be there today. I didn't really know why, but when I met her it was clear as day. I met my mate today mom, her name is Bella and she is the most beautiful human being I have ever seen."

Esme had me in a bone crushing hug before I had time to say something else and I could practically feel her purring in my ear.

It was a good feeling to know, that she was so happy for me and that she would be there for me no matter what would come along the way.

After that short moment of pure joy Rose and I sat with our parents and told them in detail about our day and how special Bella was. The fact, that she already knew about vampires was soothing and worrying at the same time, but Carlisle reassured me, that it couldn't be because of bad memories and that she surely would tell me how she came to know about us when I asked her.

That night, when all my other siblings were home and I was in my room staring outside into the darkness, I couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow, because then I would see her again.

None of my other siblings knew about Bella yet, because Carlisle thought it best not to let their combined thoughts wheigh Edward down. He was already depressed enough, the mentioning of me finding my mate wouldn't make his life any easier. The fact, that he was acting like a huge babe all the time didn't seem to matter to Carlisle.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am truly sorry, that it took me so long to update this story! Hope you like this chapter and due to a request from one of you readers, I will slightly change the storyline and there won't be too much Edward in it, but I can't leave it out all, because that would ruin the endresult ;)**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning to the shrill sound of my alarm clock I at first was confused about my surroundings, only after a few minutes of frantically looking around the unfamiliar room I remembered, that I moved to Charlie and was momentarily in my old childhood room.<p>

Another look at the clock told me, that I had to hurry if I didn't want to be late for my first day at school. I was sure it would be awkward enough as it was being the new kid and all. I attended enough different schools already to know, that the new kid always was the shiny new toy everybody wanted a piece of.

I could only hope, that I would be able to find Alice and Rosalie as soon as possible. The thought of Alice made me smile and leap out of my bed with new found energy to start the day.

Downstairs in the kitchen a small bright yellow sticky note told me, that there was some form of transportation in the driveway for me and that Charlie wished me a good day. Next to the note a set of keys lay. With a burst of excitement I grabbed an apple and rushed outside. There in the driveway stood a rusty pick up truck that clearly had seen better days, but I knew that Charlie wasn't exactly rich and the fact that he even thought about the humiliation it would have been for her to walk to school when everyone else would be driving there was kind of nice.

I walked around my new car twice, just to make sure not to miss a thing. There was a slight bump above the left rear tire, but I was fairly sure, that I would be able to fix that with the help of a hammer and a few videos on youtube.

The old red paint was peeling of at some places, but a new paintjob would be way more than I had on my bank account, so I'd have to bear with that and just would fight off the teasing I was sure going to get about that shitty looking car.

I literaly had to climb inside the truck and once inside I got a lung full of tobacco and peppermint. The car seemed to have belonged to an old man judging by the smell alone. I would have to get rid of that first, before I even considered doing somthing about the bump and the paint.

At first when I turned the key in the ignition nothing happened and I panicked a little, but then I took a deep breath, remembered our old neighbors in Phoenix and how old Gregor always ranted about clutching the brake or some other trick to get their old car going.

I tried again, this time turning the key while holding the brake. It stuttered one time and then died again. Sighing I tried again, only this time turning the key not once, but twice in quick succession and to my own utter astonishment the car roared to life and kept on purring like a really big and scary cat.

Knowing there was nothing in my power to do anything about the sound of the truck and the looks I would be getting for that alone I backed out of the driveway and was on my first day at Forks High.

When I finally pulled up on the parking lot in front of the school all eyes were on me and my obnoxious loud truck. It seemed like every single student that attended the school was outside waiting.

I wasn't really keen on exiting my truck and walking across the lot to the main building. With my coordination and ability to humiliate myself infront of others it could only get worse and that was not how I wanted to start my first day here.

Before I got the chance to overcome my nerves, another two cars pulled up in the parking lot. They were so obviously different from everyone elses, that they seemed even more out of place then my own. One was a silver volvo and the other the red BMW that I automatically associated with Rosalie.

Suddenly all attention switched from me and my truck to the shiny and expensive cars at the other end of the lot. Sensing my maybe only chance at not being seen while making my way to the office I hastily jumped out of my truck, grabbed my bag and was halfway at the building before Alice, Rosalie and their other siblings even exited their cars.

Even with having met the two very beautiful sisters I couldn't help but gape for a moment at all the five of them together, for they truly were a sight to take in.

Emmett and Jasper were very easy to make out, not only because they were holding hands, but also because Emmett looked like a professional football player and had that mischievous smile on his face, that Alice told me about. Jasper looked a little bit uncomfortable and if I wouldn't know better I would have sworn that I saw him clutching Emmett's hand so tight, that little cracks began forming on his skin. But I knew, that my eyesight was not that good and although I knew they all were vampires I wasn't sure if they too had the marble like skin like their red eyed brothers.

Before I could shake myself from my temporary frozen state, Alice looked right at me and smiled so brightly, that I was nearly blinded by it. Then she winked and made a small motion with her hand as if to shoo me away.

Finally adapting to the situation in the parking lot I still found myself in, I walked the last steps to the building and entered it at the same moment the rest of the students seemed to snap out of their daze and went on with whatever they had been doing.

Inside the school I took a deep breath and looked around, trying to find where the secretary was, so that I wouldn't still be standing here when the first students decided to enter. Luckily for me there were little signs on the wall pointing out the directions to the most important areas of the school. With that it didn't take me long to find the small office, that reminded me more of an indoor garden than anything else. There was also a counter behind which an elderly woman with red hairs sat. She only noticed me when I stepped right in front of her and lightly coughed to get her attention. To me she looked a little bit creepy and I would be more than glad to be out of this office as fast as possible.

Her nametag read Mrs. Cope and I remembered Charlie telling me about how she was always lost in her own world and therefore constantly got herself into trouble.

"I'm the new student. I'm here to get my schedule?"

"Oh right dear. You're the sheriff's daughter. I'm sure I have your schedule here somewhere. Just a moment, dear."

Her voice was high and airy and sounded like she wasn't mentally here at all. I silently thanked all the heavens, that it didn't took her long to find my schedule and the other form I had to have all of my teachers sign, as to make sure I actually attended my lessons.

With a big sigh leaving my lips I stepped out of the office and ran straight into someone, who was just passing by. The boy catched me before I could hit the floor and apologized so profusely, that I began wondering if he was the kid that got bullied by everybody. Just as I had been at my old school. Somehow that thought was calming, even if it was a bit mean and so I told him not to worry and that it was as much my fault as it was his.

The boy whose name was Eric showed me the way to my first lesson, Math and told me a bit about the students at the school. He apparently was working at the schools newspaper and knew quite a lot about everything and anything.

Math was just as boring and confusing as it had always been and the constant nagging of a girl named Jessica wasn't helping my mood all that much, so when I stepped out of the room and saw Rosalie walking by I did something I normally never would have done. I latched onto her arm and brought my mouth next to her ear, so that only she would be able to hear me.

"Please get me away from that girl Rose. She is so stupidly annoying and frustrating, that I think my head might explode if I have to listen to her for a second longer."

"Oh don't worry, Jessica had that effect on everyone who isn't as brainless as she is. What is your next class? I'll take you there."

I was happy, that Rosalie reacted in that way, because at first I felt her tense up and had the foreboding I would end up slammed against a locker or something like that. I was more than glad to have been wrong.

With Rosalie's help, who always seemed to have her classes next to mine I somehow managed to survive the day till lunch. I was just a little disappointed that I hadn't seen Alice again apart from our first shared look in the parking lot.

When Rosalie walked me to lunch and told me, that I would be sitting with her and her family, I was nearly boucing on the spot. I was just so happy to finally see Alice again and learn about Emmett and Jasper. I knew there was another brother, but neither Alice nor Rosalie had told me anything about him other than that his name was Edward and that he was the oldest. Something about him made me feel restless and queesy.

Rosalie pushed open the doors to the cafeteria and more like strode in than actually walk. Everyone was staring at her and than at me when we waited in line to get our food. I nervously shifted from one leg to the other and let my eyes wander, until I finally found the beautiful pixie that I had been looking for all day.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it took me so long, hope you enjoy reading my new chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Alice saw me in the same moment and again I felt our eyes lock and that strange pull at my heart. Rosalie was the one to bring me back from my daze.

"You can be with her once we get your food, no need to starve yourself just because you can't control your feelings.", she whispered in my ear.

If I hadn't been that fixated on Alice I would have noticed the strange look Edward was giving me. His eyes followed my every move and he was staring so hard, that it looked like he wanted to see straight through me and into my mind and soul.

Rosalie was carrying my tray with food, after I tried twice to convince her, that I was well capable to do that myself. Again all eyes of the cafeteria were on us and even I could here all the whispering around us. It seemed, like everyone was wondering how the shy new girl managed to get close to the ice queen of the Cullens.

I decided to ignore them however, when I was near enough to the Cullens, that I could basically fly those last steps into Alice's awaiting arms. She hugged me tight to her and burried her nose in my neck and hair. I could practically feel her humming with contentment.

Our beautiful moment wasn't long lived however, when I felt Alice being yanked away from me and heard a low growl.

Edward was holding her in a death grip, so that I could see her skin cracking and was growling threatening at her. His eyes were a deep black and there was no other emotion in them than pure rage. I tried to step forward to get him to let Alice go, but Rosalie put herself really quickly between us and asked very quietly "What are you doing Edward? We're in the middle of school, pull yourself together and we can talk about this as civilized beings."

I could see Emmet and Jasper standing beside Edward, ready to grab him any given moment. The cafeteria around us had gone awfully quiet and everybody was staring at us, not daring to move a muscle.

I wasn't quite sure how we actually managed to get out of there and venture into the woods, but somehow we did. On the way over there Emmet managed to get Alice out of Edwards iron grip and now it was Jasper who had a protective grip on her to make sure Edward didn't get near her again. As much as I wanted to be next to Alice right now to make sure she was okay, I was also much too wary about Edward to dare move. His eyes were still black as coals and fixated on me.

"Okay little brother, spill! Why the hell did you attack Alice?"

"I didn't like her thoughts. She was trying to claim what is mine."

Rosalie raised a mocking eyebrow at that, but said nothing to it, instead she just moved a little closer to me and let Emmet continue this absolute ridiculous conversation with Edward.

"What could she probably have been claiming as hers, dude?"

"She was referring to Isabella as her mate and that simply can't be true when she is so clearly my mate. Now her scent is all over her and didn't you see how she was sniffing her neck, she was about to kill her in the middle of the cafeteria."

Now everyone was staring at him like he lost his mind and I felt the strong urge to lough very loudly. Before I got the chance to do anything however I felt myself being pulled into something hard and cold and a painfully hard grip on my upper arm.

Edward had taken the opportunity to yank me away from Rosalie and to his chest, while his siblings were still struggling with what he just said.

Alice growled loudly at the picture of Edward holding me so close and I couldn't help but feeling scared shitless right in that moment. I had an irate vampire right behind me and no idea what was actually going on. All this talk about mates was confusing, because there was no chance in hell that Edward was mine. I remember clearly Cori telling me a female name at the airport.

I opened my mouth to say something, but than I smelled something sickeningly sweet, that seemed to dull all my senses and stuff my head with cotton candy, so that I wasn't able to form a coherent thought. Then I heard a deep voice whisper in my ear "Tell them you feel that pull to dear. Tell them, that I am your mate."

My mouth formed the words without me actually realizing that I was doing it and the last thing that actually registered in my mind was Alice tormented cry of "What did you do to her?!", before everything was engulfed by the sensation of not feeling and seeing anything at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

When Edward used his powers to make Bella his puppet, I felt so helpless and utterly useless like never before in my life. Her glazed over eyes and that emotionless mask was nothing like the girl I met in the supermarket and that I felt so giddy about seeing again this day.

Rosalie was the first to come to her senses and knock Edward straight to the tree behind him.

The guy was actually surprised by her move, because he didn't even get up in time for Rosalie to throw at least three punches in his face.

Next to me I could hear Emmet and Jasper growling lowly and looking nearly as helpless as I felt.

"I'm sorry I didn't feel his intentions in time Alice. You don't deserve this, you waited so long for her to come to you and now that she finally found you, you had to watch her being taken away. I promise you I will make Edward regret what he did and get her back to you."

I nodded slowly and kept staring at Bella. She hadn't moved since Rosalie knocked Edward away from her and it seemed, like she didn't notice anything at all around her.

With all my hope of finally finding my mate and leading a happy life with my family drained I helped Emmet to get Bella back to her father, so that he wouldn't worry for her. Jasper left for the school to alter the memories of the students who witnessed what happened in the cafeteria. It just wouldn't do having human teenagers questioning Bella's odd behaviour that was sure to be noticed the next day.

When I finally returned home with all my other siblings there seemed to be an unspoken truce between us that said, nobody would talk about what just happened. It was not to save Edward's sorry ass, but nobody wanted Carlisle to put in his two cents and make everything seem like it was alright and therefore eventually prevent us from making the control Edward now held over Bella fade away with time.

Most of my life that I spend with the Cullens I admired Carlisle for his excellent control around humans and his bright mind. The only sore point was his blindness when it came to Edward. He loved the boy like he was his own son and not even when Edward had killed numerous people and even children could he find it in himself to chastise Edward. I was sure what happened today wouldn't be an exception and I didn't want to here how wonderful it was that Edward finally found his mate, so instead I went to my room and began thinking about the old power that resided inside each vampire and was used to lure in prey. Combined with Edwards ability to read minds it seemed to be much more stronger and I didn't know enough about all those things to come up with a plan on my own.

So after some time I dialled a well known number and smiled when I heard the soft purr in the female voice on the other end. She always had a soft spot for me and suddenly a huge part of my fear seemed to be lifted from my shoulders as I explained exactly what happened that day to a attentive Kate on the other end.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me...I had to put that in there, so that the rest of the story can unfold and I promise there won't be too much of Edward's creepyness in there. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I made this chapter a bit longer than I usually do, because cutting it somewhere in the middle just seemed rude ^^ so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

It would have been quite amusing seeing Edward flying straight through the tree I threw him against, if Bella hadn't be so still next to me.

Before I had a chance to get the beast inside me under control to not outright kill him, I saw the smug look he wore and the sneer he sent towards Alice. I tackled him again and rammed my fist in his face until I felt his skin crack under the force. I only stopped when he wasn't struggling anymore but hanging limp in my arms. Alice had gone to take Bella back to her home, which ment that I was alone with Edward.

I yanked him to his feet and snarled right in his face. "Take your power back Edward or I swear Carlisle won't be able to save you no matter what he does."

For a moment I could see the fear in his eyes, but then his sneer reappeared and he cackled "Oh I don't think you actually want me to do that Rose."

"And why oh dear brother do you think that?", I practically spat in his face.

"You see I wasn't able to read Bella's mind. That's what made me so sure she was my mate in the first place. But the fact is also the reason, why there is nothing left of the Bella you knew inside of her right now. Not only did I take her free will and took control over her body, I also removed her active thoughts, otherwise there would've always been a part of her fighting against me and we can't have that now, can we?"

He cackled again and while I stared at him in utter disbelief, I saw the madness swimming in his eyes for the first time. Alice had told me about the time when Edward had left Carlisle's side and went on a hunting frenzy within big cities, but I never once witnessed his mad beast.

Defeat was the only thing that coursed through my body and numbly I let Edward go.

"You took her soul Edward? Just because you couldn't bare see Alice get what you always craved for?"

"You still don't understand Rosalie, Bella was never ment to be Alice's, she was ment to be mine. I am her mate and therefore I have the right to say what she needs and what will be good for her and those stupid feelings Jasper was sensing from her towards Alice were just not good for her."

Again I could only gape at his stupidity and desperately hoped for Bella's sake, that Edward didn't take out all of her, that there still was something left of her soul. Alice had been so happy the other night and the knowing, that my little sister just had her heart broken while I just stood beside it and did nothing, hurt even worse then Edward's betrayal towards her.

When Emmet and Jasper reappeared to inform us, that Bella was home with her father and somewhat functioning, I told them with great regret, that we couldn't do anything about what Edward had done and that telling Esme and Carlisle also wouldn't help Bella.

Emmet roared and had Jasper not taken hold of him around the waist in time, I was sure he would've ripped Edward's stupid head straight from his neck.

We met Alice on our way home and I felt more than helpless when I couldn't do anything to ease her pain. I just took her small hand in my own and squeezed gently to let her know, that she didn't have to go through all of this alone. Alice just smiled weakly and when we reached our home she went straight to her room and didn't come back down.

Esme sensed something happened and asked me quietly about it when we were alone in the garden out in our backyard, but other than telling her, that Alice had her heart broken because of the girl we met in the supermarket the other day I couldn't do anything.

Edward would just read it in her mind, that I told her everything he did and I definetly didn't want to find out what else he could do to Bella, just to hurt Alice even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

It was pure torture to see Bella every day with Edward, doing whatever he told her to and not recognize me at all when she looked my way.

My talk with Kate hadn't yet brought anything forward that would help me, but the Denali's promised to keep looking for the slightest hint, that there was a power that could bring Bella her soul back.

Some days when Edward decided to torment me even further with asking me to look after Bella while he went away hunting. Only recently did I notice, that the fog in Bella's eyes seemed to clear somewhat when we spent time alone together with Edward out of town. Last week she even said my name and looked at me with great confusion, that I had been sure, she remembered at least something. Before I had the chance to talk to her further however my pest of a brother had come back and all life left her eyes again.

This weekend Bella would be spending at our home so that Esme and Carlisle could formerly meet her and because Edward thought it would be a good idea to show her how utterly strong and powerful he was, we were going to play baseball with Bella refereeing. Everyone except Edward and Carlisle were tense with their beasts near to the surface. Esme might not fully know what was going on, but she of course had noticed my emotional state and the constant distance we all kept towards Edward and our borderline viciousness whenever he showed a sign of weekness.

When Saturday finally came and brought with it a slightly nervous Bella, looking definetly too adorable in her baseball outfit for her own good, I couldn't decide whether to be ecstatic or desolated about her presence.

I did however kept my thoughts to myself, because I didn't want Edward ruining another good chance for me to get some time with Bella, even if it was with him and my whole family in tow.

We were in the middle of our game, when a vision hit me so suddenly I nearly lost my balance during a throw. Three Nomands were heading our way and there seemed to be no option for us to get Bella out of here without it erupting into a fight.

Edward read my thoughts and ordered everyone around Bella to keep her scent as hidden as possible, then he went to stand next to Carlisle at the front of our coven, as if that place belonged more to him than it did to Esme, which nearly made me snarl at him, but we couldn't show inner struggle while facing another coven in our territory.

The Nomads consisted out of two men and one woman, a fiery redhead, that seemed somewhat familiar to me, but that I couldn't really place. The blonde male stepped forward and directed his formal greeting towards Carlisle. It seemed like they heard us play and wanted to join in. It would have been pleasurable to interact with another coven that wasn't related to us like the Denali's were, hadn't it been for a very frightened Bella in our midst.

Carlisle very nicely declined the approach because we apparently were nearly finished anyway and the storm wouldn't last for much longer. The Nomads were already on the verge of leaving, when fate decided to screw us over and the wind turned, blowing Bella's scent directly towards the Nomads.

Their leader laughed and turned back around. A wicked smile etched on his face, that made my insides curl.

"I see you brought a snack. Could it be, that you just don't want to share? I could understand that, she smells absolutely delicious, but perhaps that is negociable?"

Edward didn't even think to maybe get out of this through talking, because he growled loudly and was in James face not seconds after.

"She is no snack and I definetly won't be sharing her with you!"

That only made the Nomad laugh even more and he cooed at Edward. "My, my you really are taken with this one, are you not? Plan to have her smell around for as long as you please yes?"

Edward made a move to strike at him, but James just moved so fast, that even Edward wasn't able to compare with him.

"We'll leave you and your pet alone for now, but I may change my mind and when I do, I'll make sure you're the first one to know."

With another insane giggle from James the Nomads left and Edward thundered back to us like a petulant child.

"We have to get Bella to safety. I won't wait for his next move, we must make ours first."

Jasper opened his mouth to object, he was after all the one with the most experience with hunter and prey, but before he could Carlisle nodded and said "We will figure something out Edward. It is just understandable that you want to keep your mate safe."

I nearly snarled at my father for that comment, but Rosalie smacked her elbow into my rips just in time to keep me from spilling anything important and sub-whispered "Maybe we can get something out of this mess for you and Bella, just play along and keep your thoughts guarded."

I nodded sternly and followed my family and Bella back to our house. It was alarming that Bella was so calm, Edward had such a tight hold of her, that she wasn't even able to feel her own emotions anymore. At least not when he concentrated and was aware of her like he was now.

In the end the plan was for me and Jasper to take Bella back to Phoenix to hide her, so that the others could play a game of cat and mouse with James here in Forks. It was Jaspers idea, which made Edward agree to it more easily as if he would have if the idea would've been mine.

The first real change happened on the plane. Bella suddenly yerked next to me and when I turned my concerned eyes to her, the fog from her eyes was nearly non-existable and she seemed to be studying her surroundings. Before I could open my mouth to carefully speak to her, her head turned and she met my gaze.

"Alice! Why am I on a plane?"

I was so speechless, that it took me nearly a full minute to gather my wits and reply with a simple "Bella, you're back." and the widest smile that I could manage.

Japser next to me also noticed the change and tentatively asked "What is the last thing you remember Bella?"

She scrunched her eyebrows in deep thought and mumbled "My memories are weird. There are gaps between them that I can't seem to remember. I remember being in the forest behind the school with all of you and Edward rambling something about me being his mate, which is just impossible, because I know who my mate will be and that is not him, nor any other male. After that there are just some glimpses. Some of them are of us in my room and then there is one with Rosalie in sports, she safed me from being knocked out by a volleyball I think. But I can't remember how I got on the plane."

Bella's emotions seemed to catch up with her, because her breathing began to quicken and I could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Jasper caught on as fast as I did and while I grabbed hold of her hand, he send out a wave of calm, which seemed to do the job.

When her breathing was normal again she squeezed my hand thankfully and asked "Okay, what did I forget? Please tell me everything, I hate the feeling of not knowing what happens with my own body."

A quick glance at Jasper told me, that he was as eager as I was to tell Bella everyhting Edward did, but on a plane between nearly a hundred humans which were probably very eager to listen in on our conversation was not the best idea, so I smiled warmly at her and promised her to not leave a single moment out when we got to the hotel. For now I just told her, that we were headed to Phoenix because of something that happened back in Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Cori will be appearing in the next chapter and Edward will finally get part of what he deserves, so please keep reviewing to keep me going.<strong>


End file.
